She Is Not Like Alison
by EmilyxAlison
Summary: Pretty Little Liars :) there is Cece and Emily Love story :) and also bit of Spanna SpencerxHanna , thereis no A, Alison is dead :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im Ellie, I Really LOVE EMISON, but there is A lot of Emison stories so I wanted Make Cece AND Emily story :) said that do you think guys do you wanna next chapter or no ? **

**Comment pls :)**

Emilys POV

"Hanna do you realy think my sister could do that" Spencer paused and sat on sofa in Brew, put her drink on table, I sat next to her Aria and Hanna on the oher side,  
"Killed Alison, I mean Melissa can be hard sometimes, but kill Alison.."  
"What Alison could do to Melissa.. that Melissa could kill her" Spencer said, she still couldnt believe that her sister could be killer, Its really hard to believe, Melissa always was so nice to us, I had small crush on her, but that fast go away.

"Alison was Alison guys, she was pretty outside, but inside she was terrible person.."Aria cut of and stared at someone,I turned my head and saw at that she was starring at, blonde girl was ordering something and then I looked better at her, from back she looked just like Alison. All girls starred at her with black faces. Alison was our dead best friend, but she went missing 2 years ago,  
she was terrible friend, but at the same time best friend, we 5 i mean Me Alison, Aria, Spencer, And Hanna were best friend, we were most popular girls in school because of Alison, Alison was that girl what everyone was afraid off, Then she walked everyone walked out the way, bevause if Alison didnt liked someone she could make that persons life living hell,she was qoueen Bee of Roswewood, she was just Bitch,  
but she had this caring and loving side I really believed that loving side was truly her, with me she was always so caring and good, always made me smile, she was sweetest girl in the world, maybe with that Alison Dilaurentes side I fell in love with..

"OMG...is that.." Aria starred at blonde who was dressed skinny jeans and simple white t perfect, blonde curls was just like Alisons. Alison was prettiest girl in the whole world, perfect blonde curls,blue like ocean eyes,perfect body, and smile which every time she smilled and looked at me, my heart mellted.  
"No Aria she is dead, we went to her funeral..twice" Hanna said with strong voice, we were at her funeral twice because went she went missing her mom made funelar for her, and after 2 years we went again in her funelar, because her boddie was finded barried in her backyard" And then I was here body, then i really realised that Love of my life was dead, those 2 years then she was missing, one day she would just show up, and she would be perfectly fine, she would told us that she was playing some one of her sick jokes on us.  
Then girl turned we were still starring at hef she looked very confused, because we were starring at her with our mouths open, then I realised it wasnt Alison. Blonde was about 23 years old, she was just georgeous, white smile Blue eyes, golden curls, she remminded my Alison, but then I saw her eyes...  
" Umm Im sorry..." blonde said awkwardly "Can I help you?" she said with very confused look,And we still were staring like we just saw a ghost.  
" Ohh.. No Sorry we thought"..."Umm you looked like our frind, sorry we didnt wanted to stare at you" Spencer said with her Spencer Hastings tone.  
" Its okay, I bet that your friend is Amazing" She said with cute smile on her face " Whats hef name ?" Blonde asked with smile " Alison" Hanna said with weak tone "Alison Dilaurentis" Aria said with strong voice, and Then Blondes Face went Blank.

Ceces Pov "Alison Dilaurentis" Short one said. OMG its them...  
" You were Alisons friedns, Hanna" I said poiting at verry pretty blonde, " Aria " I said and looked at short one " Spencer" looked at smart one "..and Emily" I said and looked at Emily, now i can see why Alison was in love with her,  
I mean she looked Flawless, perfect tanned skin, Dark hair, and most amazing eyes.  
Now they had more confused looks on their faces.  
I know them all because I was Alison older sister, but we just finded out 2 months before her death. Alison telled my everyting about them about Arias dad with meridith, about Hannas shop liftting, how Spencer kissed Melissas Spencer older sisters boufriends, and how Emily was in Love with Alison.

"Im Cece Drake, I was Alisons Older sister".


	2. Chapter 2

Emilys pov

Sister?! what sister Ali didnt had sister, had she ?

"Sister?" said very confussed Hanna

"Yes Honey" Cece said with cute voice I couldn help but smile, what the hell is wrong with me?

"How about We sitdown and I will tell you everything" said Cece

"And what its for you ? " asked Hanna

"For me...well.. I was Always amazed about storys that Ali justo tell me about tou guys, I want get to know u beter and maybe I can fix mess that Alison left behind"  
Said Cece looking straight at me. Other girls didnt seem to nocite.

Hannas pov

Cece told us everything how she was send in borging school in Australia so she didnt see Ali much. And her Family kind of hated her I fell bad for her kind of.

I could help but see how Cece flash smile to Emily how Emilys eyes shine then she looks at Cece. Its same way I look at Spencer but No one seems to see ir even Spencer.

"It was nice to chat with you girls but I have to go now, I need to see my mother and Jason" Said Cece standed up

"Oh ye sure okay we will see you around yea ?" asked Emily

"Yes ofcourse " Said Cece and moved closer to Emily kissed her cheeck and give her little peace of paper.

Emily semmed amazed.

"Bye Cece " yelled Aria "Bye girls" yelled Cece back.

Emilys pov.

I hold in my hand tighly paper that Cece give me, I dont wanna girls to see it, but Hanna just grins at me.

'She semms to know nothing about who killed Ali" said Hanna stting even more closer to Spencer

" Yes she seems nice, I want to trust her" Said Spencer and glanced at Hanna

" Maybe if one of us talks to her, maybe she will know Something about Ali more, she and Alison seemed chat alot on phone" Added Aria. I couldnt help but compare in my mind Alison with Cece. Cece seemed genue perseon her smile wasnt fake it was honest, and Alison smilled at you always like she could she you throuth and she would know every your dirty little secret. I glacet and paper in my hand .  
It was phone number and it said ' Text me, you seems wonderfull girl xx C' Could help but smile.

"Emily" I realised that Aria was wawing her hand infront my face.

"Where did you go? " asked Spencer

"UMM... nothing I was just thinking about...Something " I lied fast

" Something or Someone ?" Hanna said grinning

" Shut up Hanna" I said to Her

"OHH Emily please... You are so interested in her.. so are u ganna text her ? " asked Hanna smiling and teasing

" maybe i dont know " i said

" C mon you deserve to be happy for once"

"You two I glaced at her and Spencer" Spencer and Aria didnt seemed to understand and Hanna went pale.  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys :) so some of u asked me to update so here u go.

Sorry I know it sucks :/ tell me what u think ? about Cece and Emily, what about Spencer and Hanna should they be couple ?  
Sorry for my grammar and mistakes I suck at English im from Lithuania.

Tell me what u think maybe suggest something shloud big happed ?

xoxo Ellie :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Cece pov

" IM MY ON MY 14 CARATS, IM 14 CARATS DOING IT UP LIKE MIDUS" I was singing dancing around my house, I just got back from my parents hause, and I was thinking about Emily,  
and it made me super happy Idont even know why. I think Im falling in love with her i know its crazy because i only met her one time but I cant help it she is Flawless.

As I was still dancing and singing around my house door bell ringed I pulled my sweats because I was in panties earlier.

I opened door and saw her.

" Hi Cece its so good to see you " she said and pulled me into a hug, i was scoked last time I saw her then I was still in Australia.

" Umm its nice to see you, but why you are here Chelsey" I said looking at her Green eyes, long now silver hair, her white skirt and skinny jeans.

" I missed you Cece and I want to explain everything " She said moving closer to me I walked few steps back.

" Please Cece" I could not say her no " Okay I will let you explain everything but then you will have to go, I will not let you do that to me again" I said with strog voice to her I couldn look at her eyes because if I look at them I will let her win again.

" Okay please go out with me... just like friends and I will explain eerything to you" She said with watery eyes and smilled at me.

Emilys pov.

"Hanna why do you changing your clothes again you looked fine with your blue skirt and Shorts" Hanna gave me ' you dont know enything about it ' look.

" I do not look god in that skirt, it makes me look fat" said Hanna going in her closet again.

" I does not make you look fat Hanna, you are prety and I know she thinks same way no matter what you wear" I said looking up with my eyes from phone.

" What... do you are talking about " ? Hanna saidwith straight face, but I know that she Knew that I was talking about.

" Hanna dont give that bull shit, I know and you know that you like her and dont try to hide it from me, because Im gay and i can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you" I said walking towards Hanna grabbing her hand softly.

Hanna loks at me with her baby blue eyes they stars watering " I just can tell her that, because I dont wanna her to hate me" She said I wrapped my arms around her waist and she stars crying in my arms.

"Hanna she will not hate you, She is Spencer she cant hate you" I said stroking her back.

" Do you.. thi..nk she.. really... will...not..ha..te me? " Hanna asks sobbing.

" Yes Hanna I know because look at you, You are one of most prettiest girls I ever seen, and I know Spence feels same way" I said wiping her tears off.

" Okay, I trust you Emily" She said smilling and giving me hug.

" Now go wash your beautifull face and we have to go, because we dont wanna for your Beautifull girl to wait you " Hanna smilled again and give me shut up look.

So here you go :) I got an Idea what im gonna do next :)

But I have some problems at home cant write with pc and use phone so I dont know then Imm gonna update next :/  
But im gonna write with hand something and then I will have opportunity I will update. Sorry.

Tell what you guys think :) 


End file.
